ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron
Cameron is the main character of Dragon Ball: Time Storm and is a pure blood Saiyan. He is friends with Daniel and Rick. His rival Ben always trys to surpass him in as many ways as possible. Cameron is a defender of both Earths and is a member of the Z-Fighters and the leader of the Time Force. Ever since Cameron entered the Dragon Ball Universe he was naturaly a strong fighter. Cameron trains hard twice a week in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his mentors Vegeta and Goku. Overview Appearence and Personality Cameron is the first Saiyan Hero who entered the Dragon Ball Universe and since he is the Saiyan Hero he wears the Normal Uniform with the sleeves and black shoes. His hair is the black Bed Hair as the Original Saiyan Hero has. Cameron also has a tail. His aura is the Earth Warrior Aura which is a white coloured aura. Cameron is a kind, pure hearted boy until it comes to death or serious injury. Cameron loves animals and can't wait until he explores other planets to meet new creatures. When Cameron is near death, his strength, speed and power increase 10x. Cameron would risk his life in order to let his friends and family live. He would die before seeing one of his friends get injured. Techniques and Special Abilities *Power up - The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *Flight - The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. *Afterimage Technique - The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *Kamehameha - Cameron's and many other's signature technique. Cameron first used the Kamehameha when in his first battle against Vegeta. Cameron already knew how to use the Kamehameha technique through his knowladge of Dragon Ball **Super Kamehameha - Cameron can use the original Kamehameha there for he can used the more powerful version of the Kamehameha wave *Big Bang Attack - First Cameron places his hand outward and forms a blue and white energy sphere in either of his hands and is thrown at the opponent. **Super Big Bang Attack - Super Big Bang Attack is an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack **Big Bang Burst - Cameron holds his hand backwards, then shoots a yellow, close-range Big Bang Attack that inflicts a great deal of damage. *Final Flash - Cameron draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive blue-white/golden-yellow (Super Saiyan) beam of energy towards his opponent. *Transform - Cameron has the ability to transform into many of the Saiyan transformations including transforming into a Great Ape, Super Saiyan and for once even the Dark Super Saiyan used by characters enraged with hate. Forms Great Ape Main Article: Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Cameron can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though most of the time it wasn't at will. He will succesfully achieve the Great Ape form at will during the third saga of Dragon Ball: Time Storm Super Saiyan Main Article: Super Saiyan '' Cameron achieves his ''super ''transformation in an attempt to save his team in the Fusion Bone saga. Bone defeats him with ease until he eventually kills Rick, gaining a level beyond a Super Saiyan there for achieving the Dark Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 ''Main Article: Super Saiyan 2 Cameron succeses at this transformation when Alpha-Omega Shenron kills his brother Jake and in the end, Alpha-Omega Shenron is obliterated by the Super Final Kamehameha. Category:Pages added by All ozzy Category:Characters created by All ozzy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Time Force Category:Dragon Ball: Time Storm Category:Needs Pictures Category:Pure Blooded Saiyans